House Hightower
House Hightower of Hightower is one of the oldest noble Houses in Westeros and they're among the most powerful banner men of House Gardener. They also posses a Valyrian Steel sword, Vigilance. Their sigil is a white tower crowned by flames on smoke grey. Their words are "We Light the Way". History House Hightower has apparently existed since the Dawn Age, and it is believed they originated from travelers that settled in what would become Oldtown before the First Men migration into the continent. Their earliest recorded member was King Uthor of the High Tower, who apparently commissioned Brandon the Builder (or his son who was also named Brandon) to build their first stone tower. King Urrigon Hightower, Uthor's son and successor, in honor of his late brother Peremore the Twisted, who was born deformed but with an insatiable love for knowledge and surrounded himself with scholars and sorcerers, gave a patch of land to his "brother's pets", which helped the foundation of the Citadel. King Otho II Hightower strengthened the defenses of the city, which nearly costed all the family fortune, and it took three generations to recover, but Oldtown wasn't sacked in those days. King Lymond Hightower, the Sea Lion, repelled an Ironborn invasion led by King Theon III Greyjoy and forced captured Ironborn into thralldom to repair the city's defenses. His daughter married King Garland II Gardener, bringing Oldtown into the realm. On the other hand Runcel Hightower tried to make the position of Lord Commander of the Night's Watch hereditary, and give it to his bastard son. He nearly destroyed the Watch. Recent History Known Members * King Uthor of the Hightower, legendary figure of the Dawn Age, credited with building the first stone Hightower. ** King Urrigon Hightower, his son and successor ** Prince Peremore Hightower, called Peremore the Twisted. * King Otho II Hightower, who strengthened the defenses of Oldtown to prevent further sacking by foreign forces. * King Lymond Hightower, the Sea Lion. Last Hightower king and first Lord of Oldtown. ** his daughter, who married King Garland II Gardener. * Lord Jeremy Hightower, who fostered trade and doubled his house's wealth. ** Lord Jason Hightower, his son and heir, who rebuild the Hightower a hundred feet higher. * Lord Dorian Hightower, who set aside his wife for an Andal princess and the stability of trade. ** Lord Damon Hightower, called the Devout, his grandson, who was the first to accept the Faith of the Seven. *** Lord Triston Hightower, his son, who was fostered by the Faith and raised the Starry Sept. **** Lord Barris Hightower, his son, who gave the High Septon his first crystal crown. * Lord Commander Runcel Hightower, nearly destroyed the Night's Watch. * Lord Manfred Hightower, current Lord of the Hightower. ** Lady {Dalia Hightower}, his wife. *** Ser Addam Hightower, his eldest son and heir. **** Manfred Hightower, Addam's eldest child. ***** Lady Denyse Hightower, Manfred's wife. Originally of House Blackbar. ****** Martyn Hightower, their eldest son. **** Patrice Hightower, Addam's daughter. Currently unmarried. *** Garmon Hightower, Manfred's second son. **** Donnel Hightower, Garmon's eldest son. *** Dontos Hightower, Manfred's third son. A member of the Warrior Sons' *** Harrold Hightower, Manfred's fourth son. Training to be a Septon. * Lady Alysanne Hightower, Manfred's great-niece. Married to Lord Qyllon Beesbury. Sworn Houses * House Beesbury of Honeyholt * House Bulwer of Blackcrown * House Costayne of Three Towers * House Cuy of Sunhouse * House Mullendore of Uplands Category:Houses Category:Houses from the Reach Category:House Hightower